Pillar of Konoha
by xWolfbanex
Summary: Story of Konoha around 90 years before current Naruto Years. Includes same clans with ancestors of the current Naruto characters. First Fic. Please Review. Constructive Criticism allowed. PG13 for Violence.
1. Prologue

This story takes place 90 years before the current Naruto years. The First Hokage has created the new Hidden Village of Konoha. In order to show Konoha's presence and power, the First decides to send four of his strongest genins to the Chuunin Exams hosted by the Hidden Mist Village.

The four genins are from Konoha's four strongest Clans: the Uzumaki Clan, the Uchiha Clan, the Hyuuga Clan, and the Nara Clan. These clans are the ancestors and predecessors of the present-day Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Nara clan. These four clans are the foundations of Konoha. Each clan has their own special techniques and talents.

The Uzumaki Clan uses wind techniques; the Uchiha fire, the Hyuuga water, and the Nara incorporate earth techniques into their newly developed shadow techniques. These Four are known as "the Future Pillars of Konoha" or the "Four Elemental Prodigies". They are expected to surpass their fathers' potentials very soon. The four clans provide the base for Konoha to build their village upon. The four heads of each clan were close friends even before the building of Konoha. They came from a land to the West. They even had their children within weeks of each other. They decided to name their children in honor of the four elements.

The Uzuma named their child Kazen, the Uchi -Katonari, the Hyu- Suitoshi, and the Nara Dotonko. At age 8, they had already graduated from the ninja academy after being privately trained by their fathers. They were 12 and even though their official rank were Genin, they usually went on level B missions. The only reason they weren't Chuunin was because Konoha was too busy building its village to participate in a proper Chuunin Tournament. They hoped to attain the official Chuunin rank through this tournament. And so, the story begins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey all. First off I would like to thank you for reading the first part of my Fanfic. This is my first attempt and writing a Naruto Fanfic. Please Read and Review. I welcome all flames also, but I would prefer to call them Constructive Criticism. I would like to ask you to address some things I have been wondering: I will fix it. Also what do you think about my writing style? Title? Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the first part.


	2. Chapter 1

Pillars of Konoha

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the whole shebang.

Chapter 1: The Day

"Father! Today is the day!", shouted Kazen enthusiastically.

"What do you mean, Kazen?", asked Uzumaki-sama, Kazen's father. The Head of the prestigious Uzumaki clan was a very noticeable presence. He was tall for a ninja standing at 6" 2 inches. He had a prominent shock of yellow hair that now symbolized the Uzumaki Clan. He had blue eyes which were uncommon. It sometimes proved to be a hazard on spying/stealth/disgusing missions because of it was so noticeable. He was obviously physically fit and his friendly blue eyes hid a very sharp mind. His presence commanded serenity and yet authority at the same time.

"You promised you would teach me Kyuichose no jutsu!", said Kazen. Kazen was almost the spitting image of his father except he had hazel eyes courtesy of his mother.

"So I did!", chuckled the Head of the Uzumaki Clan. "But first, show me your Rasengan against that oak tree."

Kazen focused chakra into his palm and began to coordinate chakra to mix currents in a spherical shape. Then he ran toward the tree. The blue ball of fury looked like a stormy ocean contained in a snow globe.

"Rasengan!"

At first, a hole seemed to slowly form but suddenly, the tree ripped off its roots and flew circularly 20 meters away. It landed among some newly growing ferns.

"Wow! You have improved. I'm impressed little one. As I promised, I will teach you Kyuichose no jutsu. This jutsu requires a lot of chakra. When you use it, gather a lot of chakra into your palms."

The Uzumaki head hit the bottom of a scroll pouch and a scroll popped out the top. He caught it deftly and grabbed the top of the scroll and swung the scroll up and down causing the rest of the scroll to unfurl. The scroll was blue with a white streak down the middle. In the middle of the scroll was a swirl figure which was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan.

"Bite the tip of your finger and write your name on this summoning scroll at the spot under my name. This is a contract between you and our summon creatures. ", explained Uzumaki-sama.

"What's my summon creature going to be?" asked the curious Kazen as he signed his name.

"Well the thing about our clan is, all of our summon creatures are different. For example, I have a Komodo Dragon but your uncle has a Toad, and your aunt has a Hawk. I guess it depends on your chakra, personality, and other things. " explained Uzumaki-sama.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to sign a contract with a specific animal?", asked the confused Kazen.

"Yes, normally that would be true, but we have a special scroll. Your great-grandfather spent his life making a special summoning scroll for us. He combined many scrolls and created the one you just signed. He made your summon creature depend on your chakra signature and personality.", said Uzumaki-sama.

"I see.", replied Kazen. "I wonder what my summon creature will be."

"Let's find out." Bite your thumb, gather your chakra to your hands, do these seals, and say, "Kyuichose no jutsu!"

"Kyuichose no jutsu!"

White smoke covered the ground. Then as the white smoke dissipated, Kazen and his father saw the creature. It was a red fox. The vixen had a dashing crimson tail that flowed like a king's scarlet robe. It's ears stood straight like sentries guarding a castle. In contrast to her other sharp features, her eyes said otherwise. Her eyes were grey and looked...bored.

"Who dares awaken me from my slumber?", rasped the half-asleep fox. The fox was around 12 feet tall and 18 feet long from head to tail. It had tessen (iron fan) in scabbards on its shoulders.

"It is I, Uzumaki Kazen. I would like to request something of the Great Kitsune. Please consider this humble servant to become your apprentice."

"Hmm...You seem to be honorable enough. Very well, I, Kyuuna, will be at your service. But if you want to really be able to summon any kind of Fox, you should summon the Great Fox Lord and ask to be his apprentice. Then you can summon any of us. If that is all, I will return to my slumber."

The Fox disappeared with a poof and white smoke.

"Hmmm… interesting. A fox?", pondered Uzumaki-sama out loud.

"Sorry dad, but I promised to meet Katonari, Suitoshi, and Dotonko to talk about our summons. Apparently, we all learned it today. Then we're gonna go and meet Hanate-sensei to get ready for our trip to Hidden Mist Village. Thanks for teaching me, Dad!", said Kazen without taking a breath.

"Very well. No problem at all, son. Be back by supper."

Kazen ran toward Konoha Town Spuare and saw Kato, Suito, and Doto waiting for him. (They called each other by their nicknames because their original names were too long for their liking.)

"Guess what guys! I got a fox as my summon creature!", said Kazen cheerfully." "What did you guys get? Let's show each other our summons!"

"Kyuichose no jutsu!", shouted the four.

The huge smoke made the bystanders cough and shout in rage. The naive boys did not notice the bystanders glaring at them with stares which promised pain. But the soon-to-be-mob quickly dispersed when they saw who the idiots were.

"I got an awesome Salamander. But it has an attitude." , said Kato. His Salamander was red with black spots on his body. It had a shuko/tekagi (hand claws) strapped to its wrists. It's pink, forked tongue slithered in and out of its mouth. "Sssoo who'sss head do you want me to choke off?", asked Salamandra. "Shove off", said Kato."Act normal for once. Geez. I've had mine for 3 hours and it's already bloodthirsty as hell."

"Raccoon.", said Suito.(A/N: I'm losing my Creativity. Just think of it as a Shukaku with red stripes around its body. He's made of sand.) "His name is Shikato." He had a rokushakubo (a six foot pole) attached to its back.

"A badger.", said Doto lazily. The badger was pretty big: the size of 2 men, head to toe. It had a white stripe going from the tip of its nose to its short stubby tail. The rest of its body was brown. He wore a armor with the color of the earth. The shoulder pads looked like packed mounds of earth on its shoulder. It had a nagamaki(or halberd) strapped to its back.

"Did you guys master your special moves? I mastered my Rasengan." , said Kazen boastfully.

"I mastered my Sharingan and Karyuu Enda!",exclaimed Kato, the shortest of the group.

"Ha! That's nothing, I mastered Byakugan and my Jyuuken.", declared Suito.

"I learned some shadow and earth moves. Nothing special.", muttered Doto nonchalantly.

"Nani! You never tell us what you learned damn it!", shouted Kazen and Kato at the same time.

"Maybe that's why he beats us sometimes.", said Suito. The friendly chit-chat came to an unexpected halt.

Suddenly, Hatake Hanate appeared in a white smoke. Hanate sported the infamous silver/white, flowing hair associated with the Hatake Clan. She had a mask covering the lower part of her face. She had a Jounin vest on loosely but she had made it herself- camoflouge-style.

"Guys! We're leaving for the tournament right now! The damn bastards changed the tournament to start in two days. It's as if they don't want us there. I brought your ninja kits. You have enough time to say good bye to your parents. Get ready to leave! I'll meet you at North Entrance in 5 minutes! Move move move!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: All suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading once again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Tournament

-The next day at the Stadium-

A tough looking Mist Jounin stood at the center of the field and began to explain the rules: "This tournament is just like any other tournament. The 8 winners will go on to the semi-finals. The Four will go to the finals. There will be two final winners. You do not have to win to achieve the Chuunin rank. That decision is left to your respective village kages and jounins. The two winners can decide, if they choose to, to fight each other. Both parties must consent. The winner of that fight will receive a scroll with a skill from each Hidden Village. There is no killing allowed unless we deem that it was not entirely your fault. You may surrender at any time. May the games begin.

First match: Minako Kani of Grass vs Nara Dotonko of the new Konoha. Begin!"

With that, the first rounds of the Tournament began. Unbeknownst to the Genins of Konoha, their actions could result in either peace or war. Some of the Hidden Villages were determined to beat Konoha down if their Genins proved weak.

The two opponents jumped down from their seats.

"Do not hold back because I am a girl, Nara Dotonko. In fact, I can guarantee you will have to try your best to hurt me.", Kani boasted shamelessly. Kani looked like she lived with plants. She wore a green top and a camoflouged pants. She had vines in various parts of her body. She wore her village forehead protector around her stomach. The rest of the space that the bandana couldn't reach was filled with vines.

"Hmph. Actions speak louder than words.", retorted Doto. Doto wore a brown outfit with a gray vest. He wore a bandana on his head with a shadow intermingling with a boulder.

He took out a kunai and ran toward Kani. Kani threw a few Shurikens to slow Doto and formed a sequence of seals:

Vine do no jutsu! (do means road or transfer)

A few stumps grew out of the ground. Each one was interlocked and intertwined with vines going across each other. They looked like 10 Cat's cradle's interlocked in a random order.

"These vines will strain your movement. But I can move more nimbly on these vines than I can on the ground.", explained Kani. Kani showed off her new agility as she jumped from vine to vine and stump to stump as she explained her jutsu.

Even before Kani finished her sentence, Doto's hand formed a flurry of seals.

"Doton Doryuuheki!" (Earth Rising Wall)

A huge wall of made of the ground rose up from the ground and broke through the thick vines like Gulliver did to the Lilliputin's ropes. Doto didn't waste a second:

"Kage Mane no jutsu!"(Shadow bind skill)

A shadow crept from Doto and quickly headed toward Kani. Kani noticed it and jumped back. She did not notice another shadow heading from the foot of Doto's right foot heading around toward the back of the huge wall.

"Perfect.", thought Doto.

Suddenly Kani could not move. She was bound by a quilt of unrelenting shadow.

"But how! I dodged the shadow!", cried Kani, obviously frustrated.

"Distract with one hand and act with the other. My earth wall had a dual-purpose: 1st- to break up your vines and 2nd- to create a huge shadow. My first Kage Mane was toward you, but I had a second one going all the way around the wall. The wall's shadow elongated the shadow and gave it more strength in the process.", explained Doto.

"Impressive.", thought several experienced shinobi in the audience.

"Incredible! You thought moves ahead of me! I won't feel bad losing to you. But I didn't come all the way here to lose. If I can't move, then neither can you.", exclaimed Kani.

Kani closed her eyes momentarily. Suddenly some of the vines on the ground hardened while others just elongated and shot toward Doton.

"These vines obey me! They will strangle and impale you.", said Kani,

Doton smirked. The vines flew at him like snakes and huge needles. ready to strangle and impale.

Just before the vines reached him, Doto yelled:

"Kage Do no jutsu!" (Shadow Transfer no jutsu../ do also means change so i decided to use it as transfer until I can find a japanese word that means transfer)

(Author's Note: I think transfer is either shin or jin or something but I don't know. If you know please tell me in the review. Thanks.)

Doton and Kani exchanged places through the shadow instantaneously. Kani got wrapped up by the vines, and some sharp, hardened vines hit Kani in the arm. One of the sharp vines ripped off Kani's kunai holster.

Doton moved toward her forcing her to move toward him. When they were around 6 inches apart, he reached into his holster and took out a sharp, longer kunai. Kani reached into empty air. Doton moved his kunai to her neck while Kani moved her empty fist toward the side of his neck.

"Game Over.", said Doton.

The referee shouted, "Kani is clearly unable to continue, Winner: Nara Dotonko!"

"If only the vines did not rip off my kunai holster!", Kani bitterly said.

"It would not have mattered Kani-san. I had four alternate plans to defeat you. It was a good fight. I am honored to have faced such a worthy opponent.", said Doton.

"Next Match: Uchi Katonari of Konoha vs Razekai Kanko of Hidden Rain. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: All suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading once again.


	4. Chapter 3

Well. Here it is my little but hopefully growing fans! I cannot let you wait any longer. Read and Review Please! Anything IS WELCOME! Also please answer this question in your review: Should I keep on using the different versions of the clan names or use the current naruto ones?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Fire and Ice-Which will Triumph?

"Next match! Uchi Katonari of Konoha vs Razekai Kanko of Hidden Rain!"

Kanko's eyes looked like that of death. Ice shimmered in his eyes and served as a doorway to his frozen heart.

Neither of them uttered a word.

Suddenly, without warning he threw senbons at Katon. Katon activated his Sharingan just in time and dodged them.

Kanko said, "I give you 2 minutes." He completed a flurry of seals:

"Hijutsu: Makyou HyouShou!" (Demonic Ice Mirror)

Frosty Mirrors formed a barrier around Katon. 'Hmmm…I can feel an immense amount of chakra coming from the mirrors. He is using too high a level of ninjutsu too early in the fight. He must have a low chakra reserve and little stamina. He'll want to end this fight as quickly as possible. I guess I'll have to prolong it.', thought Katon.

"Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!"

Beams of fire shot at each mirror but didn't have much effect. Some water dripped down and formed puddles beneath the mirrors. Katon ran toward a space between two mirrors to try to escape but he was hit and sent back.

'What!', thought Katon.

Suddenly, Kanko's voice rang. He was in the mirrors.

"I can move faster than you in these mirrors. I can move from one mirror to another. ", explained Kanko.

Suddenly, there was a blur of movement as Kanko demonstrated his demonic speed.

"It's useless. It's time to end this meaningless fight.", said Kanko calmly.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou no jutsu!" (Secret Skill: Flying Water Needles)

Senbon needles started to fly in from every direction from the mirrors. Using his Sharingan, Katon could see Kanko moving swiftly to each mirror, throwing some needles, and going to another one. Even though he could see them coming, he was not fast enough to dodge the attack. But he moved quickly enough to deflect many needles heading toward vital spots. The ice glistened with light which reflected from the sun. On the ground were many senbon needles that stuck to the ground or lay on the ground deflected by Katon. Suddenly Katon performed some seals:

"Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu!" (Fire Element: Dragon Flame Blast!)

At first a great flame arose from Katon's mouth. Quickly the fire shaped into a dragon and reared toward the mirror where Katon had just spotted Kanko going into.

"Hmph. Let's have some fun.", said Kanko. Using the puddles of water from the mirrors, he countered Katon's move:

"Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu!" (Water Element: Water Dragon Blast!)

An almost identical dragon soared from the puddles to meet the fiery dragon head-on. The combination of such powerful techniques cancelled each other out and created condensation. The area suddenly became filled with thick vapor heavily blurring everyone's vision. Katon suddenly ran to the end of the mirrors. Couple of seconds later he ran toward the middle. When the vapor cleared Katon was gone. The crowd gasped with excitement.

"Nani! How could this have happened? Did I obliterate him by accident? Did he get caught in the explosion?", wondered Kanko. In the crowd, Hyu Suitoshi quietly grinned as he looked on with his Byakuugan.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from outside of the mirrors:

"Katon Housenka no jutsu!" (Fire Element: Phoenix Fire no jutsu)

The mirrors were hit by the multipile fireballs from behind.

A surprised, hurt Kanko dispelled the ice mirrors when he saw that Katon was outside of the mirrors. A look of bewilderment was on his face.

"B-b-but how did you escape from my mirror? I was watching you the entire time! I saw your shape heading toward the middle of the mirrors!", he stuttered.

Katon replied, "Figure it out."

But before Kanko could make another move, two kunai appeared from behind, held by two hands. As fast as a cobra, one kunai went to the side of the neck and the other went in front of the heart. The Katon in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Forfeit. You lose.", gasped the real Katon.

Both shinobi were exhausted. There were injuries and wounds on both of them. There were burns and punctures on various parts of both ninja's bodies. It was obvious that both were almost depleted of chakra. Kanko suddenly stopped gasping for breath. He straightened his shoulders.

"Uchi Katonari! I am not weak. I cannot lose to a weakling."

The crowd gasped thinking Kanko was crazy.

"But you are no weakling!", continued Kanko.

The crowd collectively sighed in relief.

"I am honored to have fought you. That was a great fight indeed.", finished Kanko.

Suddenly, in a blur Kanko took out a kunai from a hidden wrist holster and got ready to deliver a mortal blow to Katon. He turned right into Katon's ready kunai. His neck slammed into the upper kunai, while the lower kunai impaled his heart.

Katon took a step back in shock.

"I…I…I…", he stammered as he started at his bloody hands in open shock.

Kanko's corpse fell on its knee and fell down on his fron t imaling the kunais even more. The crowd gasped. Even some shinobi looked away from the gruesome., unintended scene. A crimson pool of blood grew under the body. The Kage's muttered and showed their displeasure at Razekai Kanko's lack of honor on the battlefield. The Mizukage's face was solemn.

The crowd slowly recovered from the shocking events. Katon was still on his knee, eyes wide open, staring at his scarlet hands.

"I…I…k-killed him..I didn't mean to!…H-he turned into my kunai! ", cried Katon.

Suprisingly, the Mist referee walked over to Katon and put his hands on his shoulder, "It's okay kid. It wasn't your fault.", he whispered. Medics came and hauled the body away.

"Winner: Uchi Katonari!", shouted the referee.

.Katon, recovered from his shock, retured to his seat with his team. They comforted him with words of wisdom and kindness. At this moment, they weren't four mischievous pranksters. They were true friends who stuck together thorough thick and thin. They sat in solemn silence for a while.

"We will have a transmission for an hour!", shouted the referee.

The boys decided to go to the medic ccenter to have Katon looked after. Kazen and Doton were dying of curiosity although only Kazen showed his desire for knowledge so openly.

"I can't wait any longer! How did you beat him?", ecstatically shouted Kazen. Kazen looked as if he was about to open his 1st present on Christmas.

Suito laughed, "Yosh! Katon, can I tell them? I saw it all with my Byakuugan. Man…was it genius!"

Katon nodded his consent.

Suito started explaining it, "Well you see, after the two dragon blasts combined, the smoke covered Katon. He used that time to run to the edge of the mirror and create a Kage Bunshin. The Kage Bunshin formed outside of the mirrors. Then-"

"Wait, why didn't he just leave the mirrors? Since Kanko couldn't see, then he would've been fine.", asked Kazen.

"Well, then Kanko would know where he was. Just listen to the rest. Then he henge no jutsu'ed (Transformation skill ) into one of the needles that Kanko threw at Katon. Then when the smoke cleared Kanko was surprised and dispelled his mirrors because he was wasting chakra. Katon used the kage bunshin as a diversion. Then when Kanko was busy with the clone, he got in position to get the win."

"Wow! You thought of all this in 2 seconds, Katon?", wondered Kazen out loud.

"Psh! No. I thought of it during the 10 minutes when I had a crapload of needles coming at me. I'm not that smart.", replied Katon.

Doton just sat there quietly thinking.

"Well it's time for the next match. I wonder who's up.", wondered Hanate out loud.

-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this! Whew was that long! Probably one of the longer things I've ever written besides my Research paper. Anywho, Read and Review! I need encouragement. It's my fuel for fanfics! Thanks!

P.S. - I had written the explanation as part of the new chapter. The new chapter had some comic relief in it as well, but when I went to look for it, I couldn't find it :(. So I added the explanation to chapter 3 and decided to restart chapter 4. :(

Sorry all.


	5. Chapter 4

Here it is, the next chapter! Thanks as always for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the whole shebang.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Bloodline Limit!

"Next Match! Tanaka Hayato of Hidden Ground vs Hanai Mikato of Hidden Waterfall! Begin!", said the referee.

"Hmmm... this should be interesting. The Tanaka clan is known for its special bloodline limit.", said Hanate.

"A Bloodline limit? What does it do?", asked Doton.

"Well, it's called Yurasumane or Yurasu Soujuu (Rock Manipulation). We don't know every detail about it but we know that they can manipulate the form of rocks. For instance, they can change the form of a rock to as soft as a pillow or as dense and tough as a...well...a rock. Their secrets are well-guarded.", explained Hanate.

"That's a very powerful blood limit. I wonder why they aren't as known as the Hyu's though.", wondered Katon out loud.

"That's because there's a huge limit to their power. The amount they can manipulate is not much even in the most powerful of the clan's users. In fact, the most they can manipulate is about the size of a 3 ft by 3 area.. But that makes them powerful if they are on a rock based area, such as a cliff or canyon. I've heard they are devastating in a group. Now enough talk, let's watch.", said Hanate.

In the arena, the two opponents circled each other. Hayato took out a kunai and three shurikens while Mikato took out a boomerang made up of the same metal as the kunai. In his other hand, he held a standard kunai. Hayato then suddenly made a move. Suprisingly, instead of throwing the three shurikens as most shinobi do in any battle, he ran toward Mikato without any defensive maneuvre. Mikato threw his boomerang, and quickly formed seals.

"Mizu-bunshin no jutsu!"(Water clone)

Meanwhile, Hayato easily dodged the boomerang and continued toward Mikato. Then in a dual motion, he threw the shurikens and stabbed at Mikato at the same time. The shurikens completely missed Mikato but they were timed exactly and thrown with such precision that one went on top of Mikato and the others on either side of them. In that decisive quick second, the three shuriken cut off Mikato's options to retreat and his only remaining option was to move backwards, which he did quickly. As Hayato thrusted his kunai at Mikato, the water clone appeared exactly in that second in front of Mikato and took the blow instead. Hayato was completely covered in water as he passed through the water clone and his thrust was slowed down and didn't reach Mikato. Just as Hayato was about to try another thrust, the boomerang came whirling back and caught him at the elbow and threw off his balance. The boomerang deflected off Hayato's elbow and flew into Mikato's hand. Hayato's kunai missed Mikato. Hayato controlled his spin and got back to stance, as did Mikato. All this happened in less than 10 seconds.

Both of the opponents were unfazed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to finish this quickly. You're better than I expected.". said Hayato.

"Yurasumane!"(Rock Manipulation)

At first nothing seemed to happen, and then Mikato's feet started to sink below into the ground.

"Huh? I thought he could only manipulate rocks!", exclaimed Kazen.

"Baka, don't you remember Doton's rock wall? Pieces of it have fallen to the ground. He could manipulate the rocks and mix it into the ground. Besides, there are rocks under the ground. He could have manipulated those too.", explained Suiton.

The ground began to cover Mikato's feet and planted him to the ground. Though most people would have panicked, Mikato stayed calm for some reason and formed some seals.

"Mizupo: Suitonhebi!" (Water Arts: Water Snake.)

Mikato's body turned into a puddle of water and got out of the ground. Mikato's water form quickly slid backwards in a snake-like motion.

Most of the high level jounins and Kages present gasped. This was a forbidden art. Even though it seemed like a regular move, it was a deadly one. Not to the opponent but to the user. Unexperienced users could be missing body parts if the water puddle were separated or removed when they returned to his regular form. It was considered forbidden because it was especially harmful to the user. Even Kages would have trouble sucessfully maintaining the form and not lose a single body part. It was also dangerous because an internal organ could be missing also without the user's knowledge. If a vein was missing when the user returned to his regular body, then he would hemorrhage massively internally and die without even knowing why. To successfully complete this skill, the user would need near perfect chakra control, a massive amount of chakra, and complete focus. It was forbidden because no one had ever come out of it unscathed. The mortality rate was 92 for most ninja. A kage of Sand had died using it once a long time ago. It was considered a stealth skill because it needed complete concentration and it was almost impossible to completely focus and defend yourself at the same time in a battle. Worried, the Sand Kage sent a jounin to get the medics ready in case something went wrong.

When Mikato began to reform, those who knew what the effects could be, looked carefully for anything wrong with Mikato. When he changed completely, the everyone could see he was missing his elbow down on his right arm. The audience was shocked.

"He must have lost some of his puddle when he tried to get out the ground. The ground probably absorbed some of the water when he was transforming into the water and did not have full control of his water form.", thought a jounin.

"Damn it!", yelled both of the shinobi. Hayato was exhausted from using his limit. He had just begun to learn it and had used to much chakra maintaining the quicksand. He had also used a much larger part of the ground than he had ever practiced with. Mikato was exhausted from using his water form. Plus, he was missing half of his right arm. Then both of them blacked out simultaneously. The referee began the countdown.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7 ,8 ,9, 10!", counted the referee slowly. Neither of them had the chakra or the strength to stand up.

"In this case, this is a double elimination knock out. Both of them are eliminated by default!"

Medics rushed to the battleground and lifted both of the wounded onto stretchers. They began to administer chakra treatment to both of them.

Suiton activated his Byakuugan to see their status. "Shit! I think they're both dead! They used a crapload of chakra. In fact, I don't think I can see any in their bodies at all! Also, I think one of Hayato's tenketsu's point have ripped in his chest. And Mikato is not better off- He's missing part of his chakra lines."(A/N: The chakra lines are the paths the chakra follow to reach a point in the body where the user wants to put power into. I don't know what it's called so I'm going to call it that. If you do know, please tell me in your review.)

"Thank Kami they're both out of the fight! I don't think any of us could've beat them!", exclaimed Katon.

"Hah! Don't be so pessimistic! I think any of you could've easily taken any of them. For one, Hayato uses too much chakra to use his jutsus. His Bloodline is his last trump card because he hasn't developed it yet. In fact, I think he just started training with it. And he used his remaining chakra using Yurasumane so he's completely useless after he uses his bloodline limit. Also, even though Mikato looked tough, I don't think he has a variety of moves. Both of them are not fully disciplined in their arts. They just look special and fancy. ", explained Hanate.

"Hmm...now that I think about it, you're probably right.", conceded Katon.

"We will have a 5 minute break. We are having a special event. The Kages have agreed to let one high level jounin from each of their respective villages to show off a move representing their respective villages. This event is twofold- first it will entertain you, and also hopefully, it will clean up some of our arena! Hahaha...haha...ha...anyway...ahem...enjoy the show.", said the referee.

Suddenly, 6 jounin appeared at the closest edges around the arena. They started to perform seals simultaneously. One performed -Water Dragon, Fire Dragon, Electric Dragon, Ground Dragon, etc.

Suddenly the elemental dragons erupted from the six jounins and majestically headed toward the center of the arena.

All of the dragons met at the middle and caused a huge explosion. Smoke from the explosion filled the arena. Everyone couldn't see anything and the people all over the arena were coughing.

When they looked up, they noticed that one of the Kage's seat were empty. The empty seat was that of the Mizukage. The ANBU guarding him suddenly spread out immediately and went looking for him. Some Mist jounins went to get reinforcements. The ANBU began to summon summons to aid them in the search. They summoned dogs, wolves, lions, cheetahs, and other summons to aid them in their task. Then they too disappeared into different directions. The crowd began to panic. The remaining Mist jounins and chuunins began to escort the crowd out. Then a mist Chuunin came and asked the other participants of the arena to gather around him.

"We are looking for volunteers to help us look for our Kage's abductors. If you would like to help please come with me. We would be eternally grateful if you did.", he said.

"Hmph. As I recall, you Mist-nins didn't help us when we asked you to help us ffind and capture some missing-nins. We lost half our hunter-nins because you were too selfish. Forget it. Go ask someone else. We're going back to our village. Hmph. This village can't even set up some security around here. No wonder your Kage got kidnapped.", replied a Ground jounin.

The Mist Chuunin was getting red with anger and embarrassment. "We do not need some second-class shinobi's help. If you do not want to help, please leave."

Hanate spoke up. "I know we aren't allies or anything, but we would gladly help a fellow shinobi. Especially in such dire circumstances. Tell us what to do. ",

"We appreciate your help. Please take your team and search to the south of our village. There should be a trail there. Fan out and try to look for a trail. If you see the enemy or our Kage please throw an explosive tag into the sky. Thank you again, we will not forget this.", said the Mist Chuunin. Then the Chuunin left to find anyone else who was willing to help.

The Waterfall-nin looked at Hanate with disdain. "Hmph. I guess we can judge people by the company they keep. I thought Konoha shinobi would be smart but I guess I was wrong. Let's go."

Hanate, Doton, Suiton, Kazen, and Katon all headed out to the southern entrance to the village.


End file.
